<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If this is how best friends act, then I want to be your best friend for life. by technicallyimawriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429188">If this is how best friends act, then I want to be your best friend for life.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter'>technicallyimawriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Introspection, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, failed love confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular beliefs, Buck pays attention to details and signs (his job demands it) and when it comes to Eddie Diaz, Buck can't figure him out. The signs are always mixed up. One day his making this speech that he trust him more than anyone when it comes to Christopher’s care and the next, he's gushing about this new teacher and Buck is back to step one: does he loves me, does he loves not.</p><p>But it's fine, really. He likes being there for Eddie too and he loves Christopher, even though he can't call him his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If this is how best friends act, then I want to be your best friend for life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, yes, hello. I'm not new to the fandom but this is my first time writing for it and I'm hella nervous lol</p><p>This is so short, shorter than I'm used to but I really believe this is good, it came out good. And who knows, maybe I'll try again with something longer.</p><p>No beta, we die like men.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck is screwed. He knows that now.</p><p>See, he always thought that he would find a nice girl to spend his life and maybe do what he loved most in this life: being a firefighter. Taking in account that his partner was fine with his job, of course.</p><p>What he didn't count was falling in love with his best friend. His very male best friend.</p><p>Now, Buck is not one to close himself to love and he prides himself in being an open person. Love is love, right? So, he's not surprised, not really. Somewhere along the way, this friendship grew up until Buck stopped thinking about Eddie as a friend and more as something else.</p><p>More than a boyfriend, a partner for life.</p><p>And it wasn't that hard to think like that. Eddie has been there for him in every way that he could and isn't that what you would expect from a partner?</p><p>But Buck is sure Eddie is more than that. He just isn't sure how to approach this.</p><p>Contrary to popular beliefs, Buck pays attention to details and signs (his job demands it) and when it comes to Eddie Diaz, Buck can't figure him out. The signs are always mixed up. One day his making this speech that he trust him more than anyone when it comes to Christopher’s care and the next, he's gushing about this new teacher and Buck is back to step one: does he loves me, does he loves not.</p><p>But it's fine, really. He likes being there for Eddie too and he loves Christopher, even though he can't call him his.</p><p>After a construction in a house goes awry, Eddie pops the question.</p><p>"You hungry? You wanna grab a bite after we drop him?" Eddie is not looking at him but from experience, Buck knows he's attentive to his answer.</p><p>"Definitely," Buck answers, because he's never not going to say yes. "Not had a proper meal since Bobby left."</p><p>He doesn’t think too much about it because it’s tradition, at this point, to have a meal together between them. Could be seen as out of the ordinary to some but Buck honestly didn’t care. A moment spent with Eddie is a moment worth spending.</p><p>They open the back doors of the ambulance just to see their vic, Hen and Chim drenched in blood. In a split of a second, the nurses are coming taking their vic away and Chim getting off the ambulance. But the vic is fine and that’s all that matters. No lost lives on this day.</p><p>With the gruesome image, Buck can't help to say: "And I just lost my appetite."</p><p>Because who can really eat after seeing so much blood in one minute?</p><p>Chim is leaving, saying something along the lines of confessing to his sister and Buck smiles, knowing that Maddie is with someone that will truly makes her happy.</p><p>What he doesn't know and will never realize, is that the moment he said he didn't want to eat anymore, he ruined a love confession from his best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i accept every form of validation :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>